Archangel's Staff
at +750 mana. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 2700g (1140g) |sell = 1890g |code = 3003 }}Archangel's Staff is a legendary item available in League of Legends.Archangel's Staff item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (700g) ** (180g) ** (400g) ** 120g * (860g) * 1140g Cost Analysis * 250 mana = 500g * 60 + 7.5 ability power = 1468g * 10 mana regeneration = 600g ** Total Gold Value = 2568g * 750 mana = 1500g * 22.5 ability power (for every 750 mana) = 489g Total Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = 4557g * is gold efficient when the champion's maximum mana is at least 453. * In fact, a champion has minimum 208 mana (Ashe and Vayne at level 1). Thus a champion with has at least 458 mana. Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. Similar items * Notes * Note that most champions have around 800-1000 base mana at level 18. ** Not counting manaless champions, and has the least base mana at 208, which combined with the staff's own 250 mana already equals 458. Taking into account the time (and therefore level) it takes to get the gold to buy it, it is practically impossible to have gold inefficiency. * grants 1 ability power per ~33 mana, giving a total of 67.5 ability power at zero stacks. It gives as much ability power per gold as a at 2833 mana. * The bonus mana does not stack with multiple , or . * Assuming a charge is gained every 3 seconds, the 750 mana Unique Passive takes 7 minutes and 30 seconds to max. (The takes 9 minutes and 20 seconds). ** There is a 3 charge banking system to help burst casters. * has great synergy with a , as it increases ability power by 30%. This means that whenever your mana is increased, the will increase your ability power, and then the will increase it again due to the 30% ability power passive. * By building a full set of items giving mana, (fully stacked , maxed , , and ) you will acquire total bonus 3150 mana, which will grant total 94.5 bonus ability power, not counting for champion's base mana rating and other stats given by those items indefinitely. * To gain more AP from the than a single (which gives 150 ability power if alone) a champion would need more than 3334 mana. However, a champion would only need 2334 mana for the to provide more ability power than a second . * adds one stack upon cast and another stack if ended early without a collision. Similarly, adds one stack upon activation, and a second if activated early. * adds one stack whenever the ability's toggle is active and the Tear/Archangel's Staff stack is not cooling down (ie, continuously). * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of Awe and toggle, as well as 's Insight and Mana Shield. * By itself, grants 67.5 AP. Patch history , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.94(b): * Conversion ratio raised to 3% from 2.5% V1.0.0.82: * Mana cap raised to 1000 from 600. * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to 2.5% from 2%. V1.0.0.74: * Recipe cost reduced to 1000 from 1050. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 1050 from 1000. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Bonus ability power based on mana is no longer Unique. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug which caused to stack. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 45 from 50. * Combine cost increased to 1000 from 775. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Now gains bonus ability power based on max mana (instead of current mana). * Tool-tip updated to make more sense. * Mana gain is now Unique. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Bonus ability power from mana increased to 2.5% from 2%. }} References cs:Archangel's Staff fr:Bâton de l'Archange pl:Kostur Archanioła zh:Archangel's Staff Category:Ability power items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items